


For Sure

by poiowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi falls in love with his supposed victim, Assassin AU, Assassin!Akaashi, Bokuto is such a lovely human being, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how my mind works, Konoha is a Good Friend, Lovers, M/M, Target!Bokuto, bokuaka supremacy, school starts in two weeks send help, this was quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, top 1 killer in the organization, is tasked to kill target number 20, Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is random but I still wanted to write it down. Also, this was quickly written.
> 
> This is crackhead energy writing and I hope you guys like it. I'll be sleeping.

_Number 125_

_Name: Akaashi Keiji_

_Rank 1 of 50_

_Executions: 249_

_Current Task: Kill target number 20_

_Due: Within 5 months_

~

"I know you can do it, Number 125. You've reached this far." A olive-haired male grinned, giving the raven a couple taps on his head. His hand was then smacked away, creating a bit of a distance from the other.

"I know that much, Konoha-san." Akaashi said, his expression of nothingness still as a rock. Konoha sighed, receiving and witnessing, yet another, sassy attitude from his kouhai. 

"You can't always address me that way, you know."

"I know. Number 115." Akaashi said plainly, before he started walking towards the main hall and making Konoha rush after him. The older whined, but he didn't mind him being like that since he's used to the raven's behavior.

Akaashi and Konoha are both part of an organization, where they get tasks of killing certain targets. They have over a hundred targets within a list. Their boss, the head of the organization, will call on forth a killer—an assassin— and would assign them the target number. It doesn't need to be in order. It was a list of the people who "wronged" them and is in need of disappearing.

The assigned will be given a maximum of 5 months for the job to be completed.

But

if by any chance the assigned person for the task wasn't able to complete it within the time period, he will be called back, removed from the organization and eventually, executed. Can't go spreading information about their activities. Even if they say they won't, they can't have that risk. The task will then be taken care of another member, and the same protocol will be applied for them. Taking another's target is forbidden, because they were not assigned to do so. Killing another's target or killing a member will immediately get you killed, for you are not to be trusted.

Akaashi, not once, felt any remorse when given the task and actually completing it. The others may have had that feeling, but not him. That's why when he was 20, he got taken into the organizations. His rank soon rose, with him eventually being the number 1 killer of their group, making some of the members get jealous of his sudden rise. That was 3 years ago.

Konoha gave him a short pat on the back, wishing him good luck on his mission. Not that he'll be needing any of it since he's pretty skilled. He plays the innocent card, making the target gain his trust in an instant. Then it happens.

Akaashi walked out of their building, a pistol on his side and a knife hidden near his ankle. He tugged on his coat, making himself feel more warmth even with the November breeze.

He got into the busy street, full of people longing to buy some present for their family that ends up being used only once. Others, buying food on sticks that may or may not be touched by a fly a few times before it was bought. He shook his head, not giving anyone else any attention and letting them do whatever bullshit makes their day.

He put his hands on his coat's pockets, avoiding the people he would come across to, making their arms brush off of each other before continuing to walk on forward.

He looked around, trying to find his target who was said to be "hanging around the crowd", which wasn't a big help in finding him. His target was also described to be loud, cheerful and was muscled. He groaned, irritated with seeing no signs with the said person.

He texted Konoha, asking if there was a picture of target number 20. Konoha replied swiftly.

"Oh shit. Sorry, I forgot. Here." 

He glared at his phone, which was really for Konoha himself, as he received a picture of the target he's soon to be killing off. He can get paid earlier than the previous missions he completed.

Before he can start looking for the man once again, someone had pushed him forward, almost making him fall if it wasn't for his reflexes. He caught himself by putting a foot forward, blinking a few time by the sudden shift. He soon then realized that there was a hand on his waist and on his arm.

"Oh my god. I'M SO SORRY! I-" The person stopped and ended up staring at Akaashi. He quickly let him stand back up, rubbing his nape in embarrassment from the way he held the raven. 

"I didn't mean to push you. It was getting crowded, I thought I couldn't escape from their limited sales." The man laughed, his face having a light shade of pink. Akaashi stared at him, looking secretly at the picture on his phone.

Silver hair with black roots, usually styled up like some sort of owl. Cream skin, with a muscular build and broad shoulders. 

Akaashi looked at the man in front of him, who had the same exact features. In addition to the target's information, from the raven himself, the guy was goofy, cheerful and very loud. Louder than he had expected. 

"Ah, sorry. Um. Bokuto." The man stuck his hand out. Akaashi stared at the hand for a bit, confused.

"Bokuto Koutarou." He finished. The raven took his hand without thinking, and to probably make things less awkward. There was something off about this situation of theirs.

This man is far too kind. He just introduced himself to a total stranger, smiling widely and looking excited. Akaashi can immediately tell that Bokuto was a friendly person, a bit too much actually. 

_Why would the boss want to kill this goof?_

He shook his head, erasing the thought. If it's easier for the man to trust him and get his job done, then it's worth it.

"Akaashi." He said plainly. Bokuto nodded and started to drag him towards a crepe food stand, which made him more confused than he already was. The silver-haired male bought two crepes. A choco-strawberry one and, a banana and cream. Bokuto gave it to him with a smile, making Akaashi look at him, not understanding the action.

"What is this for?" He asked, looking at his banana and cream crepe, then back at Bokuto who seems to have taken a few bites of his food already, since there was a bit of chocolate around his mouth.

"It's the least I can do for almost letting you trip and die."

"Bokuto-san, people won't die that way."

"They could though!"

Akaashi only managed to stare at him, as the taller man munch on his crepe. The raven looked at his food and started eating it like he was supposed to. Bokuto smiled, as he saw some cream on the shorter's cheek.

"You have some cream on your cheek, Akaashi!" He laughed.

"Your face is covered with chocolate, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, wiping his face with a tissue that the stall offered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME."

"You didn't ask."

~

How the hell can I kill this guy.

Akaashi silently sighs as Bokuto kept laughing at the tv show because of the mentions of "chicky wicky" in the character's dialogue. He looks on over to the chuckling male, seeing him having no other cares other than his precious comedy.

It's been 2 months already and he still hasn't killed the guy. He usually finishes up his missions within 2 weeks and that's his maximum time. But with Bokuto Koutarou, he seems to have a hard time getting the opportunity to just stab him and let him bleed while he flees the scene. 

"AGHAASHE, WATCH THIS PART! COME ON!" Bokuto yells out, pointing at the television without looking at Akaashi at all. Oh, and did he mention that this owl rarely mentions his name in the correct way. Not that he'd mind. After all, he won't be mentioning his name soon.

Lately, he's been dragged to a game shop, hung out in a volleyball court and watched movies in Bokuto's apartment. Akaashi still is very much confused as to how this guy immediately made him like a best friend within those two months. Actually, ever since he almost made Akaashi "trip and die".

It was a weird feeling since none of his targets did this. It was just coincidence that he almost fell, face flat on the floor and being saved by this goofy owl man, who was also the cause for his imbalance.

Suddenly, the "owl man" stood up, telling the raven male that he'll be making some food. Akaashi nodded, letting Bokuto go to the kitchen. He heard the fridge open and hoped that he'd be making it from scratch, giving him a chance to strike him. Luckily, he was.

He gave himself at least five minutes before slowly going into the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he saw Bokuto humming, and stirring something in a pot. He seems very distracted, so Akaashi guesses that he won't be seen. His eyes fell onto a knife on the counter near the doorframe. He slowly placed his palm on it and slowly wrapped his fingers around the dark handle.

_This is it._

Akaashi lifts the knife slowly but puts it behind his back, approaching Bokuto with light steps. The taller male was still focused on his food, which actually smells good. The raven's eyes were locked on his target, seeing that this was his chance. 

Once this guy gets slaughtered, Akaashi will get paid. He can rest for the remaining months of the mission. He will acquire new weapons, and have more chances of getting the seat next to the boss. It may be more work but if it means sparing his life for the next few years, it'll still be worth it. 

His rank will stay on top and he will have more respect from the other members that-

"Akaashi?" A voice called out, making the raven return to reality, cutting his thoughts short. Bokuto was looking at him, and the item on his hand that was pointed near the taller male's direction, though a bit diagonal. 

Akaashi froze.

Bokuto was still looking at him, without any readable expression. He faced the knife wielding man and blinked a few times.

"Ah, Bokuto-san—"

"You look so cool!" Bokuto screamed.

Huh?  
Did this guy just compliment him when he was about to stab him?

"What?" Akaashi blurted out, lowering the knife. Bokuto was beaming, as if he witnessed a game character stance with a large ass weapon in hand, flaming. Soon, the taller male took the cutting board and placed it on the counter.

"Aghaashe. I hope you don't mind, but uh… could you give me a hand? There's a lot of ingredients so…" He started rubbing his nape, pouting slightly and looking away from the raven. Akaashi raised a brow at the guy.

Is he asking him to help him cook, when he was about to get killed?

Did he not get that he was about to get killed?

"It's okay if you can't chop or, uh, cook though! You can—"

"..And I thought you wouldn't allow me to." Akaashi interrupted, following the flow of events. He assumed that Bokuto was a bit stupid to figure out that he was about to get executed by this person who he befriended. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill him, yet again. But the good news was, he wasn't found out and that gives him more attempts in killing this dorky owl.

Akaashi sighed, chopping some vegetables as Bokuto requested. He was caught a bit off guard, and if it hadn't been for this guy's favor, he wouldn't know what to tell him if he was asked why he was pointing a knife like that.

The day ended with them eating a nice bowl of stirfry and another movie. Akaashi soon said goodbye to Bokuto, waving and stepping out of the apartment.

_Bokuto-san seemed happy._

He jammed his hands into his pockets as he got out to the sidewalk. He heard 'tsks' nearby and immediately searched for the origin of the stupid noise. 

"Akaashi!" He looked on the opposite direction of where he was looking, and saw Konoha, smirking at him like a total idiot. Akaashi walked towards him, giving him an expression of 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here'. The olive male raised his arms up and nervously laughed.

"N-Nothing bad, I swear! Just checking up on you and your progress." He reasoned. Akaashi sighed, with Konoha inviting him for a walk and the raven agreeing since he had nothing else better to do other than plan for his next attempt. Hopefully, the last one.

"So, still haven't killed him?" Konoha asked, puffing the smoke of a cigarette into the air. Akaashi waved off the toxic nicotine gas away from his nosehole and sighed.

"If I had then I wouldn't be sulking right now, Konoha-san."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't get the chance to."

"And why is that?"

"He's all over the place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's always around crowds when we hang out. or basically a place where people can witness me slashing his balls off of his body. If we're somewhere private, he moves way too much, he also has good reflexes for some reason and always checks on me—"

"Wha—"

"Look, my point is. He's too quick, even for me. He's always seen by many which is why it's hard to just kill him right where he is." Konoha blinks as Akaashi looked down, patting the knife that is by his pocket.

"Either way. I will kill him soon."

~

Holy fuck, I can't kill him.

Akaashi thought as Bokuto dragged him out into a festival full of people. It may be crowded but it's just enough to walk normally like on a regular day, and anything bad happening will make everyone a witness.

3rd month.

This is the third fucking month, approaching the fourth and I still haven't killed him.

"Come on, Akaashi. I know a good place for takoyaki!" Bokuto smiles, holding the raven's hand tightly, securing it so they won't get separated. It was definitely weird for Akaashi. He's not used to this kind of… touch. It was friendly, safe and gentle. In the organization, it was mostly strict protocols to follow or else your head would immediately be mounted on the wall.

_No, what am I thinking? I need to kill him._

If he can't kill him now, then what kind of 1st ranked assassin is he?

Instead of a takoyaki place, he was brought to a stall with lots of books on the side. Bokuto smiles at him, letting go of his hand. Akaashi was in awe, seeing all those books so neatly arrange and tucked in. The amount of books filled the entire stall. He quickly looked at his companion, his face showing confusion.

"Um, I know you mentioned that you dislike crowds when we were at a cafe before. This festival was gonna be held here and I wanted to go, but also want you to go. So I searched up the stalls that were part of the event and saw a bunch of books and was located near the other end of the area…" Bokuto smiled softly at him. Akaashi's eyes widened, looking at the owl then at the stall. He was gazing at the books in place, yearning to read all of them. He forgot his love for books ever since he was trained to do such tasks that involves people being stabbed repeatedly with a knife or to beat them with a rust pipe.

Bokuto gives him a light push, encouraging him to pick something out and read something so he could at least enjoy some part of what the festival has to offer. Akaashi sighed and picked a book.

He soon got lost in it and read more. He had forgotten the feeling of his imagination forming scenarios as his eyes focused on each and every word. Of how his mind got enthralled by the plot, his thoughts raging so many opinions, excitement and...

Calmness.

Soon, the festival came to an end. Bokuto has his fourth cup of chicken fingers, enjoying every last bite of it. Akaashi was silent throughout, looking at his companion every now and then. He appreciated his consideration of him not being able to handle such noise and stuffy places that he took him to a quiet and calming place where his mind could explore all he wants with just books.

"I had fun. Did you hauf fuan, 'Kaashe?" Bokuto asked, stuffing his face with more chicken, not really looking at his companion. Akaashi looked at him with usual neutral expression before looking down to the ground. He took a short glance around them and noticed how much people had already left the area. 

_He must do it._

Akaashi looks at Bokuto once more and this time, the man was looking at him, smiling gleefully and waiting for his response. It was clear enough he had fun, but the question that the owl gave to him was more of… reassurance that Akaashi _did_ have fun this day. Like, if he made him enjoy it even without Bokuto enjoying most of it.

_He can do it._

Bokuto indeed was a kind man. Far too generous. Too considerate. The raven stared at the guy, making him recall some moments he didn't really acknowldge before. Like how this guy immediately treated him to food as if they were already friends.

_He needs to do it_

Like how Bokuto gave him a jacket when they were walking towards the park during a breezy afternoon. He was sure the owl was cold as hell and yet Bokuto didn't pay much attention to himself. He kept Akaashi warm.

_He should do it. ___

__

__Like how he thought of Akaashi's enjoyment throughout the hang outs they've done. Bokuto was far too open with activities, where it reached a point that he enjoys whatever his companion wanted to do. Akaashi assumed that his mindset was more of whatever other people are interested in might interest me too. He tells if he was bored, sad and sulking. He tells how happy his day was and how his friends were the best. He tells how Akaashi is 'super duper ultra mega' cool in his own way. That he wasn't intrested in books much but after seeing him be so focused and amused by literature made him want to try reading as a hobby._ _

__

___Should he… do it?_ _ _

__

__His lips curved into a slight smile, the first Bokuto has ever seen. Akaashi looked so at peace._ _

__

__"Yes, Bokuto-san. I had fun. Thank you."_ _

__

__~_ _

__

__"Still nothing, Akaashi?" Konoha asked, a bit of concern in his tone and taking a sip of his iced coffee. Akaashi had his head on the table, leaving his drink untouched._ _

__

__"You never had this kind of problem. What's wrong?" Konoha added. He tucked his hands to his sides, watching Akaashi rise from the table._ _

__

__"I don't know." Akaashi huffed, fidgeting his fingers under the table. He looked at his drink, blowing on it even though it was already long cold by now._ _

__

__"You can't go back to headquarters if you haven't completed it yet. You're already on your fourth month, Akaashi."_ _

__

__"I know that. I… I know."_ _

__

__"What's the deal then?"_ _

__

__"I don't _fucking_ know."_ _

__

__"Then describe it. Why the hell can't you kill him?"_ _

__

__"I just- I feel as if he's… not… worth killing…"_ _

__

__"What?" Konoha's eyes widened at Akaashi's statement, almost making his drink slip from his fingers. He gestures as to go on with elaborating on why he isn't able to kill his target which was unusual because Akaashi finishes his tasks for no more than 2 weeks._ _

__

__"He's too goofy and dorky. He's sometimes a klutz. He eats a lot. He's a manchild. He's too sappy most of the time. He's considerate and kind-"_ _

__

__"Woah, wait—"_ _

__

__"He let me read tons of books. He gave me a jacket when I was cold-"_ _

__

__"Akaashi, wait a second—"_ _

__

__"He made sure I won't get lost in the crowd. He always smiles so brightly. He never left me alone. He didn't think I was boring-"_ _

__

__"What? Smiles? Aka—"_ _

__

__"He's stupid but selfless. He's devoted to a lot of things he enjoys. He likes the sunset. He makes me feel calm. He made me have fun in my own way and-"_ _

__

__"Akaashi!"_ _

__

__The raven stopped talking and gave his full attention to Konoha, who was looking at him with awe. Akaashi didn't even notice he was saying something before, he never did ramble that much with anyone. Did he catch a goofy owl syndrome?_ _

__

__"What?"_ _

__

__"This guy. Number 20. Bokuto. Is- Are you-"_ _

__

__"Konoha-san, please spit it out."_ _

__

__"A-Are you in love with this guy?"_ _

__

__"W-What?" Akaashi halted, looking at Konoha confused. nervous even. Love? Why would he ever be in love? He wasn't the type to even put love in his to-do list or must haves._ _

__

__"W-Why would I be in love with him? That's stupid."_ _

__

__"Sure, but if listen to yourself now, you're pretty much a new Akaashi I have never witnessed before."_ _

__

__"N-New Akaa-"_ _

__

__"You're stuttering right now. You haven't hurt him—killed him— but instead, complimented him a lot. Your face looked calm while you were telling me about him.You acknowldged his efforts. You felt happy and free when you realized all he's done for you. You're happy when you're with him alone. You're in love with Bokuto Koutarou, your target." Konoha's words pierced through Akaashi's heart like an arrow. He didn't look disappointed at the raven but was rather surprised to see him in such a state. The younger looked down, realizing everything he felt from when Bokuto approached him, having a different aura from his previous victims._ _

__

__Stupid._ _

__

__"I'm in love… with Bokuto-san."_ _

__

__My target._ _

__

__

__~_ _

__

__"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted as soon as he saw him, running and giving the shorter a pat on the head. Akaashi looked away slightly, not showing how much he actually enjoyed it. He mind started rambling._ _

__

__He still doesn't know why he was in love with this stranger who suddenly befriended him just because he was about to hit the ground due to his muscular arms accidentally pushing him. But he is… in love. From how hot his face felt, sure enough he was._ _

__

__"Hello, Bokuto-san." Akaashi greets. Bokuto tugged on his shirt and dragged him towards his apartment. _He's such a child._ They entered and sat immediately on the couch. It was, again, a movie day for them where it was Bokuto's turn to pick a movie._ _

__

__Akaashi didn't realize how long he was staring at his "target" until Bokuto himself put a hand on his shoulder, snapping out of his trance._ _

__

__"Hey 'Kaashi, are you okay?" He asked. Akaashi quickly nodded, and averted his gaze. His mind raced and went back to Konoha's words about when he first realized his feelings for this owl._ _

__

_If the boss finds out about you not being able to kill your target, AND the fact that you fell in love with him… you're gonna…"_

_I know, Konoha-san. I know…"_

__

__"Bokuto-san…." Akaashi started, looking at the man next to him who looked very worried for him. Bokuto's hand moved from his shoulder to his back, rubbing it since he felt him being tense._ _

__

__Bokuto's hand soon stopped, and his eyes were focused on Akaashi alone, widening as the younger said those three words that the assassin himself thought he could never say._ _

__

__"I love you."_ _

__

__"Akaashi, I-"_ _

__

__"But… I shouldn't. I can't."_ _

__

__Bokuto stopped, his face was confused and heartbroken. Akaashi didn't look at him. He couldn't. His situation was pretty much a setup made from hell. He was supposed to kill this guy, not fall in love. Love is the last thing he wanted to feel and yet this was something that came to him in an instant._ _

__

__Both of them were clueless as to what to say next. Silence enveloped the place, and neither of them wanted to initiate. But someone had to, and that someone was not Akaashi._ _

__

__"Akaashi, what do you mean? We could work something out! We don't have to rush or anything-"_ _

__

__"Bokuto-san. I was supposed to kill you." Akaashi tried to say as neutral as he could but his voice cracked at _that_ word. No matter how he convinced himself that it was okay to do that, he couldn't shake it off._ _

__

__"W-What? Is this a joke, 'Kaashi? Haha, I didn't realize!" Bokuto laughed nervously, giving Akaashi's back a light smack. But he lapsed as he saw a knife being pointed to his face. His eyes strolled down to the assassin's other hand, which was palming a pistol near his belt._ _

__

__Bokuto gulped, breathing heavily. He's scared right now. He's scared shitless and yet he doesn't want to leave. Akaashi isn't even doing anything else other than show his weapons to him and cornering him on the couch._ _

__

__Akaashi soon lowered the knife, dropping it on the cushion before pushing it violently off the couch. He trembled, and looked down, not sharing a glance to the frightened owl._ _

__

__"Akaashi." Bokuto started. His voice showed caution and concern. The raven flinched, and backed away a bit but the owl held his shoulders gently._ _

__

__Akaashi stared at the golden orbs that were looking back on his gunmetal blues ones. They were telling him to tell the reason behind all that. As if he was questioning about whether or not Akaashi really liked their movie nights. If Akaashi meant all those encouraging words he told Bokuto back when he was feeling a bit too drained. If Akaashi was really the Akaashi he saw throughout the months they've been together._ _

__

__The raven sighed nervously but he told Bokuto what he needed to hear. That he was indeed a killer who already ended a lot of lives and that he was considered one of the best. That he wanted to stop way before but he was too trapped. How it was his way of living ever since he got into the organization. How there were punishments if he, as well as the other members, did not comply with the tasks given to them. How- of all the victims assigned to him, Bokuto was different. That he was the one who made him feel that he can take his time for once. That he remembered his wants and what he used to do, way before this whole mission stuff happened. That he didn't need to hold back or be afraid that others will think of him as weak. That he can be himself when he's around Bokuto, with no worries at all.  
Bokuto was silent. Akaashi was still trembling but thankful that he was able to say what he wanted. He soon felt strong arms wrap around him, securing him. _ _

__

__"Boku—"_ _

__

__"Akaashi, I didn't even think I made such an impact on you. I don't care about your past… because I saw the real Akaashi and I'm proud of him. So proud that he wanted to change for the better. I can't put it into more words but all I can say is… I love you too." Bokuto rambled, saying everything he could to Akaashi. To his killer. He wanted to say so much more but he can't find the right words. The raven slowly wrapped his arms on the other male's back, melting into the hug._ _

__

__"Keiji."_ _

__

__"Huh?"_ _

__

__"My full name is Akaashi Keiji."_ _

__

__"Well then, Keiji. I love you."_ _

__

__"I love you too, _Koutarou_ …"_ _

__

__~_ _

__

__The two walked out for a while, Akaashi holding the hem of Bokuto's denim jacket. The raven felt anxious as the thought of the man beside him was his. But he kept remembering that he was still not off the death chamber of the organization. He was still trapped._ _

__

__But Bokuto held his other arm gently and made a promise. Something Akaashi knew that he'll save for the rest of his life._ _

__

__"Akaashi, I promise. As long as I'm here, you will never be alone. I will always be by your side." Bokuto hums, smiling happily at the shorter male. Akaashi grins. He knew he was safe with Bokuto. Soon, they'll be far away from all these people and they can start anew. Completely new, with only each other._ _

__

__But, of course, that was just a plan that is yet to be made true. There was a forcible grab on Akaashi's shoulder, pulling him away from Bokuto completely. The younger gets thrown against the wall, as Bokuto had someone trapping his movement._ _

__

__"Oh, number 125. You still haven't completed your mission? How awful." The man taunted, gripping on Akaashi's shoulder tightly as if he wanted it to bleed._ _

__

__"Let Akaashi go! Leave him alone!" He hears Bokuto scream while being restrained._ _

__

__"How noisy."_ _

__

__"Number 212, I can't—" Before Akaashi could finish, a fist met with his stomach so hard that it made him fall forwards to the ground. He received a couple kicks and…_ _

__

__"AGHHHHH!" Akaashi screamed in anguish as his arm snapped in a direction it shouldn't be bending. Bokuto's eyes widened. He was furious. How dare he do that to Akaashi?_ _

__

__"Oh, Akaashi Keiji. Look at yourself. You're so disgustingly weak. You fell for your target? Good god, you don't deserve your rank at all!" He continues to taunt, releasing the hold on Akaashi's, now broken, arm._ _

__

__"I…. never…"_ _

__

__"What? Speak up. I can't hear your sorry ass."_ _

__

__"I never… wanted it… in the first place…"_ _

__

__The man, addressed as Number 212, grinned, taking the gun from his side then aiming it at Bokuto. Akaashi's eyes widened, making him support himself on his elbow as his arm held on his broken one._ _

__

__"Well, since you're unable to. Then that means, I need to finish him for you."_ _

__

__"You can't do that—"_ _

__

__"SHUT UP. The boss won't know that I killed your target, he never will." He says with such bloodlust written on his face. Akaashi was breathing heavily. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move because of the pain. This guy will kill Bokuto for sure._ _

__

__"I won't be under your shadow anymore, Akaashi Keiji."_ _

__

__He pulls the trigger._ _

__

__

__

__~_ _

__

__

__"Huh?"_ _

__

__"K..Keiji…?." Bokuto called out as he saw someone block him out. The man looked infuriated, seeing that Akaashi had managed to get up, taking the shot instead of letting it hit Bokuto._ _

__

__"YOU IDIOT." The man hissed, dropping the gun. He's done it now._ _

__

__"..A-Akaashi… w-why would you—"_ _

__

__"I'd rather die.... than let you hurt him…" Akaashi said slowly, his legs failing to hold himself up. He soon fell on his knees as Bokuto broke free from the guy who was holding him down. The guy was fazed and ran away, leaving Number 212 behind. Traitor._ _

__

__"NO. WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO—" The man flinched as he heard a gunshot from a distance. He knew he was done for. He ran away, making Bokuto unable to grab ahold of him since he was still with Keiji._ _

__

___._  
.  
. 

__

__"Aka— Keiji… you're.. you're going to be fine, okay?" Bokuto tells him, taking off his jacket and putting it on the wound to prevent the bleeding. Akaashi got shot in the left rib and his breathing was far too fast. Bokuto put him on his lap, his hand supporting his back and neck while the other held the jacket._ _

__

__"Th-The bleeding— d-don't worry, okay? It'll stop, I can take you to the—"_ _

__

__"Koutarou… there's no need for that…." Akaashi managed to smile._ _

__

__"Keiji… please…" Bokuto pleaded._ _

__

__"I'm… glad you didn't get hurt. I know… I... won't make it. So—"_ _

__

__"So nothing! Don't say that, Keiji. You're gonna be fine, okay? I promise! You're gonna survive this!"_ _

__

__"Koutarou. Thank you... for making me hang out with you…. for letting me enjoy everything like how you enjoy it…" Akaashi ignored the reassurances Bokuto kept giving him. He couldn't settle for false hopes of him being okay after this. He had a bullet near to his hear for fuck's sake. But with Koutarou, he felt safe and free. Finally free._ _

__

__"Keiji stop. Please, don't say these things. You're not going away… I won't let you disappear like this."_ _

__

__"Koutarou." Bokuto stayed silent, his eyes watering up, making his vision blurry. He can still see Akaashi's smile, still so genuine. So at peace._ _

__

__"If there's one thing I regret… it would be me being in this kind of work… where lots of people died in my hands… as intended…"_ _

__

__"Akaashi… y-you had no choice. Y-You thought of your life too…"_ _

__

__"I wish I lived better… I wish I…. had a normal life where I didn't have to do…. all this…" Bokuto huffed, holding onto Akaashi tighter. He knows where this is going._ _

__

__"But… I'm glad I met you, Bokuto Koutarou. I'm so happy I fell in love with you."_ _

__

__"Me too, Keiji! I would fall in love with you over and over again! Even in our next lives!" Bokuto counters, making Akaashi cry as well. The owl brought his face near his, their forehead touching._ _

__

__"Even in the next…." Akaashi repeated. Bokuto managed to laugh for a bit, still saddened but with his love's solace, he knew that he was forever his, and him forever Akaashi's._ _

__Soon, Akaashi's breathing slowed down until his stomach didn't rise anymore. Bokuto held him tighter, treasuring his touch and last warmth._ _

__

__After a while, he got Keiji off of him, putting him straight on the ground. He sat silently beside his dead lover and sunk his head down into his folded arms. His leg shifted, making him kick something and as he lifted his head, he saw the gun that the "Number 212" dropped._ _

__

__It took him a bit of staring before his body acted on its own, taking the gun into his hands. He studied the weapon well, taking out the magazine to see 2 bullets inside. He put it back, and kept his eyes locked on the gun._ _

__

__Before he could even think of what he should do next, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see 3 men, looking at him then at Akaashi's body. Bokuto thought that maybe they were supposed to pick up his lover's body and take it back to the organization but to leave no witnesses behind._ _

__

__Slowly, he tightened the grip on the gun he held and raised it, aiming for his temple. The 3 men warned him to not do it, since the mission would not be completed in a way the organization wanted. Were they having kill counts? It doesn't matter because he wouldn't let Keiji's effort of protecting him from these people go to waste. He won't allow himself to die in the hands of these people._ _

__

__"Even in the next." He spoke out, smiling as he looked upfront. The 3 men ran towards him, attempting to stop the action from happening but…_ _

__

__" _See you soon, Keiji._ " He said as he pulled the trigger, killing himself in the process. Akaashi didn't want him to die in the members of the organization's hands but instead died in his own . Either way, he wouldn't live. He might be taken back into headquarters and be killed there. So he ended it, right there._ _

__

__He needed to do it._ _

__

__He wanted to see Akaashi again._ _

__

__He won't be able to see him in that dreaded place._ _

__

__He needed to make his own path towards Keiji._ _

__

__That path where he would be led towards that same voice who called out for him._ _

__

__"Koutarou."_ _

__

__

__"Koutarou."_ _

__

__"Koutarou?" He shifted his body, moving a bit. Someone was indeed calling him._ _

__

__"Kou."_ _

__

__"Kou, wake up." The voice told him. Bokuto opened his eyes to see a very familiar face. The guy was wearing glasses, had a warm smile on his face and was holding him close. He realized that he was lying on this person's lap._ _

__

__"Hey. Did you have a good nap?" He asked. Bokuto smiled, pulling this guy's face close, making their lips connect. Just for a bit. Then releasing, a smile still seen on both of their faces._ _

__

__"Yeah, I did. Especially when I woke up to someone so beautiful as you." Bokuto sat up, getting nearer to him and wrapping his arms around his waist as this owl's chin rested on his shoulder._ _

__

__"You're exaggerating."_ _

__

__"Keiji, it's the honest truth. You're so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you."_ _

__

__"Me too, Kou." Akaashi smiled, making Bokuto release his waist as he faced his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck._ _

__

__"What are you thinking about?" The raved asked, looking at Bokuto as if he was the only man left on Earth._ _

__

__"That I'm glad you didn't leave me on this picnic blanket and went to a library." Bokuto jokes, bumping their noses together as Akaashi gave a short but charming laugh._ _

__

__"I would never leave you. Not for anything, not for anyone." Keiji told him, giving a quick peck on his husband's lips._ _

__

__"As will I." Bokuto returned a kiss, before letting Akaashi rest his head on his shoulder, cuddling up to each other. Koutarou swore he heard that promise before, but he can't quite wrap his finger around it. He chuckles as he gently ran his thumb over Akaashi's cheek, flooding him with compliments as the younger's face reddened. Soon they stopped, and gazed up to the sky, acknowledging its beauty._ _

__

__"I love you, Keiji."_ _

__

__"I love you too, Koutarou."_ _

__

__Bokuto smiled reassuringly because he knew that nothing else mattered but the two of them._ _

__

__And they both knew, no matter how many lives they live, they would always find each other._ _

__Until the end._ _


End file.
